Children of the Chaos Bringer Part 1
by Spark Buster
Summary: Who knew that Unicron had kids? And guess what! They're going to help him conquer once again, leaving the Autobots and 'Cons one chance of winning: teaming up! Pairings: Megatron/Starscream, hinted Megatron/OP & Knock Out/Breakdown. Reviews please! -Spark


**Just so you know, here are what the names mean -or at least this is what Google Translate-**

**Inazuma: Lightning**

**Uzu: Whirpool**

**Kojin: Deceased**

**Senso: War**

**Meka: Maker**

**Utsukushi: Beauty**

**I kinda based them of some of the Greek/Roman gods, you can probably guess who, but you can't blame me! I just finished "Son of Neptune" and it rocked!**

**Anyway, message me, or review if you want me to continue please!  
>-Spark Buster<strong>

* * *

><p>Children of the Chaos Bringer Part 1<p>

Chapter 1: Meet The Offspring

"_Inazuma! Why have the twisters stopped?"_

"My apologies, Father, I needed a moment to have energon so I could replenish my energy, we are still far from Earth, therefore, I cannot use my powers as effectively."

Inazuma kneeled as he spoke; although his Father wasn't present, his blood ran through him and his siblings' veins, allowing them a connection. Inazuma was the oldest out of his other 3 brothers –Uzu, Senso, and Meka- and his 2 sisters –Utsukishi and Kojin; although he was very intimidating with his height, he wasn't a very muscular mech, but his power was great, he could summon electricity and cause storms, much like hurricanes. He had spiked shoulder pads, and his chest bore a lightning sign, symbolizing his element.

"_Very well, I can sense that you are close to Earth, do not fail me."_

"Yes, Father."

Everyone replied in the room.

Everything was silent until Utsukishi spoke, "Are we there yet?"

Utsukushi crossed her legs and arms as she sat in her chair; she was the 4th oldest out of her siblings, her armour and plating was an elegant white marble with small black swirls around her chasis symbolizing a heart. Utsukishi was a very, very attractive femme; she also bore a white scarf that she'd wrap around her hips. Her looks were her main ability, she could convince, or as the humans say, "smooth talk" mechs and femmes alike to do her bidding, the only ones who were able to resist were her siblings, and their father, Unicron

"Just 2 solar cycles left to go, Utsu," Kojin replied, calling her sister by her nickname, but kept her focus on her spell of dark energon.

Kojin was a very small femme, and was the 3rd oldest in the family, but the dark aura that she gave off warned others to not underestimate her. Her special ability was death; she could bring deceased mechs and femmes back online using dark energon. Kojin's personality matched her look, all of her armour was black with little shades of onyx, with a sliver skull etched on her chasis, and the only other different colour was her optics, which was a light green; she was what was making her father's smaller reincarnates back on Earth, who –by what her father had told her- were fighting Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader.

Senso walked in, fists clenched.

"What's wrong, Sen?" Utsukushi called at her younger brother.

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

Senso was the most combative out of his brothers and sisters, and the most muscular as well. His shoulders were broad, and his chasis was very thick; his downside: he wasn't the sharpest when it came to intelligence. Senso's armour was a dark orange, with small yellow flames surrounding the painted red flame onto his chasis.

Uzu trailed behind him, servos cupping the back of his head. He was the 2nd oldest of the family, out of them he was the most humorous and easy going. He was just like Inazuma, well, at least his body type, he was reasonably sized; his colour schemes were sapphire as the main coat, and sapphire that made little waves on his back and on his chasis, leaving space for symbol, a tsunami. Uzu had the ability to control liquid, mostly energon, but right now, he was causing the tidal waves and storms of the coast on Earth.

Meka was the youngest. He was a very impatient mech and was easily mistaken as a femme due to his lack of muscularity, slim hips, and small legs. Meka was a dark shade of grey, he had yellow optics, and his talent was mechanics, he could fix, hack, and make anything, that's why his symbol was a hammer. Although he loved his siblings, he kept to himself in his lab.

"Trust me, we'll be on Earth soon, and then we can help Father."

Inazuma spoke into the intercom so Meka could hear him.

All the others murmured in agreement.


End file.
